Talk:Archie Sonic-Verse VS Paper Mario-Verse/@comment-26374068-20160416190323/@comment-26374068-20160417001349
Paper Mario VS Mammoth Mogul: Well, even so, Paper Mario's still kinda hard to judge since his power can be proven at 12th Dimensional, but he's still beatin' himself twice, so we still don't really know the full extent of Paper Mario's power. So regardless of absorption, he can't really beat Paper Mario. Plus, now that I've proven he's infinitely more powerful by 6 than the Ancient Walkers & Chaos Knuckles, it's likely Mammoth Mogul can't reach Paper Mario's power. As for that, well, it's still kinda countered, since it has limited wishes, while Paper Mario's Star Rod has unlimited wishes. And since I've proven Paper Mario to be more powerful anyway, it's likely it can't affect Paper Mario. And besides, in a weakened state, Paper Mario could resist the Star Rod, so the Ring of Acorns likely won't do anything. Also, even to say that it would destroy the Star Rod, which it won't, but I'll pretend, then Paper Mario has all the Royal Stickers, which also grant all wishes, even capable of bringing beings back to life, messing with time, yeah, that's what it did at the end of Sticker Star. So, even without the Star Rod, Paper Mario has another wish-granting weapon, so the Ring of Acorns can't do much. Now, back to our hors devóur. Now that I've proven Paper Mario more powerful than the Ancient Walkers, they can't really match him anymore, leaving it back to them having to resort to delaying the battle until they meet their unfortunate doom. Plus, I'm talking about his copy ability without the Star Rod. All wishes, so that means he could also create infinite copies that are invincible. Besides, now that I've proven that the Ancient Walkers are only 6th Dimensional, & Paper Mario is 12th Dimensional, their clones & themselves wouldn't be able to tank a single hit. So it all comes down to how long the Ancient Walkers can run from Paper Mario. Also, I never said they were faster & stronger, only smarter, cause Paper Mario can't really predict the future, so I guess that's a disadvantage. Honestly, I only said that cause I thought knowing the future was cool, their all 4 omniscient, so it really is tied knowledge. Plus, they don't break Speed Rules, & aren't as powerful as Paper Mario, so he's faster & more destrcutive, aswell as stronger, physically. Also, Paper Mario was never killed by Base Dimentio. According to Queen Jaydes, she states that, after you've brought her Luvbi, you "somehow came to the Underwhere while being very much alive. My power can send you back if that is what you wish." This means that Paper Mario & Paper Luigi were never killed by Dimentio, & it's also likely Paper Peach & Paper Bowser weren't either. Also, Dimentio's 12th Dimensional also in Base, making him BEYOND Omnipotence, making Paper Mario FAR more durable than the Ancient Walkers. And if Paper Mario can beat the Ancient Walkers, he sure as hell can beat the Neo Walkers since their weaker. So, I hope this clears more of my thought process up. With this, pretty sure Paper Mario solos the Archie Sonic-Verse. Of course, feel free to continue this debate tomorrow. Adios.